<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>apples by Drowninginworkbutstill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962405">apples</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill'>Drowninginworkbutstill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apples, Gen, Lies, Mind Games, Oneshot, Shinigamis, Tension, improvising on the fly, no beta we die like half the death note cast, set in early canon, ship if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p> Suddenly, L leaned in close, leaving only a few inches between their faces. </p>
  <p>“Shinigamis only eat apples.” </p>
</blockquote>Light meets L on the street after buying apples.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, Ryuk &amp; Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>apples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><br/>“Hey Light, hurry up! Give it to me! My whole body is itching!” </b><br/><br/>Light refused to look at the Shinigami beside him, but even then, it was hard to miss with his peripheral vision. Ryuk was jerking and twisting his limbs and torso in ways beyond human capabilities. It was a terrible sight. Light’s fingers tightened on the bag of apples— Ryuk had been going crazy from withdrawals, begging for apples so often that it gave Light a headache. He had often caved to buy the apple-loving Shinigami some, and today was no exception.<br/><br/>“We’ve been through this, Ryuk,” Light muttered impatiently. He paused as a couple walked past him, then continued to speak once he was in the clear.  “You can’t eat apples in public. Wait until we’ve reached the park.”<br/><br/><b>“Then walk faster, dammit!”</b><br/><br/>Light wanted to punch Ryuk in the face. <em>This stupid shinigami.</em> Rushing would look <em>suspicious</em>. Although he wasn’t being tailed currently, there were security cameras all over the street— he was unable to know if L was watching him indirectly through those. <br/><br/>“Ryuk. Listen up—”<br/><br/>The words died off in Light’s throat.<br/><br/>A few metres ahead, there was an unkempt man waving at him with a smile. A large, loose-fitting white shirt, baggy blue jeans, messy black hair… it was clear even from afar who the slouching man was.<br/><br/><em>Ryuga Hideki. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>No, <b><em>L.<br/><br/></em></b>Next to him, Ryuk exploded into a mocking laugh, no doubt delighting in Light’s panic.<br/><br/><b>“And? What did you want me to listen to, Light?” </b><br/><br/>How long had he been there? Had he seen Light talking to Ryuk? Impossible. They were standing too far to read each other’s lips. However, it was hard to tell the extent of L’s visual acuity. His response time had been incredible in their tennis match. Forcing down his panic, Light plastered a friendly smile on his face as he waved back.<br/><br/>“Ryuga,” he greeted politely once they were within hearing distance. “What are you doing here?”<br/><br/>L’s stare was unnerving. His bottomless, dark gaze seemed to be perpetually accessing Light, attempting to find cracks in his facade. After a short period of uncomfortable silence, L lifted the plastic bag in his hands, a box of desserts within.<br/><br/>“I wanted to eat cake,” he said simply. “Do you want some?”<br/><br/>“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not into sweet things.”<br/><br/>“Ah, such a shame. More for me, I guess. I couldn’t help but notice you talking to yourself. Is everything alright, Yagami-kun?” <br/><br/><em>Dammit. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><b>“You got caught! You got caught!” </b>Ryuk chortled, circling around the two of them.<br/><br/>Improvising quickly, Light said, “Oh… haha, don’t worry, I’m not going crazy or anything. I was trying to memorize some chemical formulas by saying them out loud. I’m a verbal learner, you see. Back in high school, I used to listen to audiotapes of English conversations as well.” <br/><br/>“Yes…” L murmured, eyes drifting lazily to the side as he considered Light’s words. “I’ll have to study hard for Professor Takami’s quiz next week. His tests are known to be notoriously difficult.”<br/><br/>“Surely you jest, Ryuga,” Light chuckled. “You scored full marks on the entrance exam, I’m sure it’ll be a walk in the park for you.” <br/><br/>A small smile tugged at L’s lips as he regarded Light. He glanced at the paper bag held in Light’s hand. <em>Morioka grocery store.</em> He leaned in to take a quick sniff, much to Light’s discomfort at the quick proximity. Switching gears, L said in a tone too carefully made conversational, “You’ve been consuming a lot of apples, haven’t you, Yagami-kun? I often smell the scent on you.”<br/><br/><em>What are you, a dog? </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Ryuk drifted upside down, pressing his face close to L’s. <b>“I’d be eating even more apples if not for you!” </b><b><br/></b><br/>Despite Ryuk being a distraction, it didn’t take Light long to come up with an excuse. With the ease of an experienced liar, he explained, “According to the study published by Professor John. H. McKell, daily consumption of apples leads to an increase in processing capabilities. The participants had an average increase of 5% in their test scores after one month. Quite an interesting study, wouldn’t you agree?”<br/><br/>“But correlation does not equate to causation, Yagami-kun,” L said in an airy tone, a smirk dancing on his lips. “That’s not like you to believe in such things.”<br/><br/><em>Not like me?</em> Light sneered internally. <em>You don’t know me as well as you think you do. </em> <br/><br/>Light laughed, covering his mouth as he did so. “Perhaps so. But there’s no harm in trying it out, is there? It might even work due to the placebo effect. Just <em>believing</em> that it works could indirectly increase my ability to concentrate and retain information.” <br/><br/>L pondered this for a moment. Suddenly, he leaned in close, leaving only a few inches between their faces. <br/><br/>“Shinigamis only eat apples.”<br/><br/><em>Ba-thump! </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Light’s heart shook and shuddered from the unexpected words while he tried his best to keep his expression in check. His brain churned at max capacity to understand this situation. Ridiculous. <em>How could L say those words so directly? The dying message he made those prisoners write…</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><b><em>L, did you know Shinigami only eat apples?</em></b><em><br/></em><br/><em>Did L figure something out? No, that’s impossible. The only thing in relation between me and the dying messages of the prisoners are ‘apples’, that’s all. There’s no way for L to prove or accept the existence of shinigami unless he has a death note himself, or if he touches mine. L can’t decide that I am Kira just from me buying apples… All it means to him is likely just a coded message. He’s just trying to get a rise out of me. In that case, it would be best to feign ignorance.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em>Light kept his tone light as he replied, “What are you saying, Ryuga? Have you been watching too much anime? What’s this talk about Shinigami?”<br/><br/>Ryuk snickered, and Light was careful to not give any sign of noticing him.<br/><br/>With deliberate slowness, L leaned back, returning Light his personal space. The detective rubbed his lips with a thumb and continued to give that dead-eyed stare. Breathing easier, Light watched as L contemplated his reaction.  <br/><br/><em>Creepy</em>.<br/><br/>“Hm… So you’re saying the phrase means nothing to you?” L clarified with a tilt of his head. His bland expression gave off a feeling of distrust, as though Light’s answer wouldn’t matter at all.<br/><br/>Despite being unnerved, Light kept up his social facade. With a light shrug and a smile, he said, “Can’t say I’ve heard of it.”<br/><br/>L was incredibly talented at smiling creepily— pale, thin lips stretched wide, revealing rows of pearly white teeth which glistened under the sunlight. Light had no way of knowing if L had seen through him and his words. Those eyes, surrounded by heavy eyebags, once again eyed the bag of apples.<br/><br/>“I see… I’ll stop holding you up, Yagami-kun. Thank you for indulging me with this conversation.”<br/><br/>“No, I quite enjoy our conversations,” Light lied, cursing the persistent bastard in his heart. What a thorn in his side. He <em>had</em> to kill L as soon as possible. With a warm smile, he patted L on the shoulder. “See you in college, Ryuga.”<br/><br/>“Yes… see you, <em>Yagami-kun.</em>”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this to apply to the death note zine, but unfortunately didn’t make it in. I hope you enjoyed this fic! Eat some apples &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>